


Slowly Slipping

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt his conscious mind slipping. (slightly spoilery)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for the TFP season 1 finale. Beta'd by remnantmachine.

As the combined knowledge and energy of the original Primes flew into Unicron from the Matrix, he felt his conscious mind slowly beginning to slip. Mentally chiding himself, he reinforced the mental holds within his mind. He wouldn't allow himself to relax and let his mind go with the flow of the Matrix energy.

Not when his Autobots still needed his guidance and gentle leadership. He couldn't leave them like this; though some part of him was sure they could handle their own and protect the humans.

"Optimus Prime."

Hearing his name spoken, he opened his optics and discovered that it wasn't a Unicron controlled Megatron who had spoken his name. It was Solus Prime. A Matrix touched outline of the regal silver and black femme Prime stood just beside the flowing energy.

"Solus Prime."

The spectral femme acknowledged the use of her designation, her gaze sharper. Watching and seemingly waiting for something.

"Solus, wh -"

"Prima bids for you to join with us and take down Unicron, Optimus. Why do you hold yourself back?"

There was the sound of something beyond them; his first thought was that it was Megatron. But no, rather it seemed to sound like the battle cries of the original Thirteen Primes hitting Unicron's spark.

"My Autobots. I cannot leave them behind to defend the planet against the Decepticons on their own. They -"

The elder Prime shook her helm and spoke again, cutting him off before he could continue, her expression remaining unchanged even as some of her form seemed to disappear and reappear.

"You will be able to rejoin your Autobots once the task before you is completed. Come and fight with us, Optimus. Our brothers are waiting for us to join them even now as they fight."

His thoughts returned to his comrades even as the elder Prime waited for him to make his choice. If he held himself back at this point, if he didn't end the issue of Unicron's full awakening here and now, there would likely be no one for him to return to.

 _Forgive me, but I will return to you all as soon as I can, my friends._

He turned his attention back to the waiting Prime and let himself go with the energies of the Matrix. Joining his elder Primes as they fought to defeat the Chaos Bringer once more. Hoping quietly that he would still have comrades and their human friends to return to once this fight was over.


End file.
